Princess Eleanora, Duchess of Küsseldorf
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Hans Woroner (m. 2017) |Issue = |Name = Eleanora Anna Maria |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto V |Mother = Queen Elsabet of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Eleanora (Full name: Eleanora Anna Maria; born 18 September 1990) is the seventh child of King Otto V and Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Upon her birth, she was seventh-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently eighteenth-in-line. In 2017, Eleanora married Hans Woroner, a Lungarian actor. Early life Eleanora was born on 18 September 1990 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto V and his wife Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Her birth name is "Eleanora Anna Maria". As royals do not traditionally use surnames, she was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Eleanora has six elder siblings: Nicolette, Diana, Victor, Daniel, Georg, and Alexandra, and a younger identical twin sister Charlotte. Education Eleanora began her education in 1997, being tutored by private tutors in the Royal Palace. She graduated with a primary school diploma in 2003, and later graduated with a secondary school diploma in 2007. She went on to attend Munbach Cathedral School, an exclusive gymnasiüm in the Koningstadt neighborhood of Munbach. Eleanora received high grades throughout tertiary education, and in her final year dedicated her coursework to Wechallian history. She graduated in 2010, as the fourth in her class. Following her graduation from high school, Eleanora began attending the University of Munbach, where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in Wechallian history in 2013. She received her master's degree in 2015. Adulthood Unlike some of her siblings, Eleanora has largely strayed away from the public eye, apart from official appearances as a member of the royal family. She rejected opportunities to pursue a career as a socialite, instead being in favor of furthering her education. Eleanora resided in the Royal Palace up until she began university in 2010, when she moved into an apartment in the Nordersaun neighborhood of Munbach. She resided there until her marriage in 2017, when she began residing in Klauschein Estate in the Krum neighborhood. Marriage and family Eleanora began a relationship with Lungarian actor Hans Woroner in May 2014, while she was studying for her master's degree. The couple met at a gala hosted by the royal family for young people in the Lungarian entertainment industry. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in January 2015. They became engaged in December 2016, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 16 September 2017. Following their marriage, Hans received the title His Royal Highness Prince of Lungary. Titles *'18 September 1990 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanora of Lungary *'16 September 2017 – present': Her Royal Highness Duke Eleanora of Küsseldorf Category:1990 births Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Munbach Cathedral School alumni Category:People from Munbach Category:Twin people from Lungary Category:University of Munbach alumni